Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatuses are known which include both a rolled sheet feeder and a manually-inserted cut sheet feeder. Such image forming apparatuses are also equipped with a conveyance path and a sheet feeding roller exclusively used for manually-inserted cut sheets.
In one example of the above-described image forming apparatuses, a cut sheet is manually inserted until the leading edge of the cut sheet strikes against a switching member held in a striking position and is automatically conveyed thereafter.
This image forming apparatus has a drawback that a time-wasting complicated operation is required to transfer the switching member to the striking position, when the sheet is set at a wrong position due to the occurrence of skew, etc., and needs to be reset at a proper position.